


Bad Days

by panther



Series: Bad Days of War [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4436333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panther/pseuds/panther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is a good Godfather who has dedicated his life to Harry. When he is under threat of losing his wand before his fifth year Sirius hits the library and he is not the only one. The person he considers a second godchild is right there with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> prompt of 'bad day'. Going on the fandom theory that Hermione had her parent's memories erased after GOF, with my own twist.

Minutes after Harry uses the charm the Order is in motion. Sirius takes a moment in the bustle to panic and curse James for every making him Harry's godfather because he _does not know what to do_. A moment later he is on his feet and rushing up the stairs for parchment and a quill to write to Harry. His note will cause anger and certainly not give Harry comfort and Sirius is well aware of that but at least Harry will know he is aware of the situation and is on his side. As soon as the letter is gone he heads for the library and finds that Hermione has already pulled various books on law down from the shelves. They exchange nods and settle into their reading. There is nothing more that Sirius can do from headquarters and if Molly Weasley wants to believe he is drinking in his room so be it. He is certainly being more useful than her shouting that it was defence and 'they' cannot do this. Sirius is going to find a law that proves it. 

Remus finds them in the library a couple of hours later and raises an eyebrow at the sight. Sirius does not dignify him with a response and Hermione is too absorbed to notice. A pile of book-marked books and notes sit between the pair of them. Sirius studied hard at Hogwarts despite his boasting. He just did not study as much as Remus but then _no one did_ , not even Ravenclaws. 

"We're going to get Harry."

That has Hermione's attention and she is on her feet a split second before Sirius. 

"When? Who?!"

"The Order has put together a team. I am going. So is Moody and Tonks and a few others you are not so familiar with. I'm sorry Sirius but before you ask the answer is no. You can be here to welcome him. A meeting will be held as soon as he arrives." Remus states firmly. 

"So I won't be here to welcome him, not really. Hermione though, you can explain things to him when he arrives but if there is a single thing wrong with him then you barge into the meeting, got it?"

Hermione beams and nods and Remus frowns but says nothing. There is only one damn thing that matters to Sirius anymore and that is Harry. HIs innocence would be nice but at the end of the day he did not escape from Azkaban to get himself declared innocent he did it to save his godson. Merlin, he lived off rats for that boy. Later. He will make sure that Harry is safe and put forward all the information he and Hermione have found and he will get Harry back into school. Then he can be the fun godfather that seems more relaxed than the uptight Order that Harry is about to be surrounded by. He does not need that, not after everything he has seen and experienced. Molly will no doubt have him cleaning and Sirius does not think that is good for him either. He needs time to relax and feel comfortable and have the chance to talk about his feelings. If only Dumbledore would let Sirius close enough to the parent he is capable of being. It irks him that they think him all reckless. He was an auror for Merlin's sake! 

Remus leaves the room and Hermione turns to Sirius for guidance. He likes her. She is the one that prodded Harry into writing to him for support and opening up. 

"Well, I'm not happy with all of this but I will get all our work to the order and you take care of Harry as best you can. I expect that he will be angry. Try and ignore anything he says. He is a fifteen year old boy who has been locked up with the people he hates the most outside of Voldemort."

"I'm scared, Sirius. What if he hates us?"

Sirius pauses and Hermione pulls at her jumper and looks at the floor. With a wave of his great grand-father's wand, that does not work for him well, Sirius sends the books back to their places and rounds the table to put his arms around Hermione. She is becoming like a second godchild to him. Only he and Dumbledore know why she appeared at Headquarters so early and crying. Only they know she ran away from home to Hogwarts to protect them and in the dead of night Sirius took a chance to leave the house and obliterated her parent's memories. It is agreed that when the time comes Hermione will claim responsibility if she is of age but they are muggles and they doubt anyone will find out. Molly rants at children while Sirius listens and Hermione has become close to him. 

"I don't think that he is capable of being angry with you for that long over this. He knows how Dumbledore can be and he will quickly realise just how controlled information is around this place. You may have to hold out against the storm but just remember that there was nothing else you could do. If he continues to be aggressive then I will talk to him but..."

"I know. It is best no one realises how close we are in case Harry gets jealous and others think you are up to something."

"That is right. Now, today has been terrible but we will have good days. Even back then there were good days. Just hang on."

"Ok. I'm going to find Ron. I don't think Molly would think to tell him that Harry is coming."

"Great. Well I am off to wait with the others for this meeting to start."And with that Sirius is sweeping from the room. It burns that no one thinks him capable. Harry is coming though and that certainly makes things seem better, but he knows that eventually Harry will leave again and his mood will fall. Everything seems up and down these days. Good or bad, with no in between to speak of.


End file.
